


Still remember | Saida

by twicegtan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Major Illness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicegtan/pseuds/twicegtan
Summary: That is my first attempt at writing so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes and hope you liked it so far!
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Still remember | Saida

**Dahyun's POV**

* * *

Ahh~ autumn - my favourite time of the year.

The rain is softly falling while I am sitting under the only shelter in this park for what seems like eternity.

Listening to the rain falling down calms me down. It also keeps all my misfortunes away. With 1 word it keeps me sane.

Looking around I could only see anxious people quickening their pace. It's peak hour but it's so peaceful. No running or shouting children, no advertisers trying to sell you something on the streets, no boys trying to strike a conversation with you.

It's just... so peaceful... so perfect.

I finally checked my phone only to find 20 missed calls from Jihyo.

It's not like I ran away or got into an argument. I just went for a quick walk only to be caught up into this sudden shower. Well it's not like the weather forecast didn't say there's a high chance of heavy rainfall. But I went out anyways.

'

[5:31]  
Jihyo:  
WHERE ARE YOU???

[5:32]  
Jihyo:  
Why did you disappear like that??

[5:37]  
Jihyo:  
FOR GODNESS SAKE DAHYUN-A PICK UP FOR ONCE

[5:37]  
Jihyo:  
All of us are worried about you. Reply

[5:37]  
Jihyo:  
Look we're all good just come back. We've looked all over for you

[5:41]  
Jihyo:  
Just give me a call and I'll come pick you up.

[5:43]  
Jihyo:  
Or hit me up here or whatever you want just reply. Please

'

I sighed softly. Maybe I should calm her down.

[5:56]  
Dahyun:  
Jihyo-unnie calm down I'm alright. Found some shelter so I'm not even completely soaked

[5:56]  
Dahyun:  
Look I'm waiting for Sana now it's been so long since I've seen her

[5:57]  
Dahyun:  
She promised to meet me

[5:57]  
Jihyo:  
Are you serious? Again?

[5:57]  
Jihyo:  
Dahyun-a I'm just trying to help you. Come back. I mean it

[5:59]  
Jihyo:  
How about you tell me where you are and I'll come keep you company. How does it sound? All good?

[6:05]  
Dahyun:  
Unnie I don't want the same thing to happen again

[6:05]  
Dahyun:  
I'll give you a call as soon as she gets here. Promise 

[6:05]  
Jihyo:  
WAIT-

'

I locked my phone. The way I replied to her sounds mean but I won't fall for this trick again. I'm not mad at her but she did stop me from meeting my love. It must have been heartbreaking for Sana. I'm so sorry.

Getting a little anxious I look both ways only to no avail. No one is in the park. Of course. It's starting to rain heavy now.

I sighed again. 

Tomorrow is another day. I was about to call Jihyo when a car beeped.

Turning around is the fastest reflex I've ever done. I froze.

Sana is in a red car that just parked. When did she get a driver's license?

I quickly sprinted to the car, opening the door and allowing myself inside.

_'Hey Dahyun-a~. Long time no see' Sana greeted me warmly._

Still disbelieving I pulled her for a tight hug.

_'Here, here, did you miss me that much~'_

And yes she does speak in emojies. That's the Sana I remember.

_'When d-did you come b-back?' I stuttered like crazy. I mean who wouldn't after meeting the love of their life after being a long time apart._

_'I'll tell you everything but first let's go to the others. They've been worried sick about you sweety' She then pulled a bag from the backseats, handing it to me. 'I figured you must be all hungry. Here ya go~'_

My heart can't take it. She really didn't change.

Pulling out a cider from the bag I looked at her smirking.

_'What's up with the saida? You only treat me cider when you're im the mood. Did anything good happened? Or you're just that excited to see me again'_ I chuckled and gave her the sweetest smile. 

She smilled back at me and turned the engine on.

Wasting no time I took a sip. It reminds me of the old times.

Tears began forming in my eyes.

But then something strange happened. I was getting sleepier and sleepier. What is this?? Sana please don't go!

You just came back! Why are you leaving again??

DON'T GOoooo-

_________________________________________

My head was throbbing. I couldn't open my heavy eyes.

By the time I managed I saw Momo by the door and Jihyo looking at her phone.

I tried to get up immediately but it seems like Jihyo noticed the attempt and quickly shoved me back down.

_'Where did Sana go?? She just picked me up!!' I shouted at Jihyo even though I didn't mean too. Desperation can make people do crazy things. I felt that as I was falling deeper and deeper into the hole. 'DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY AGAIN? JIHYO I THOUGHT YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!'_

_'Easy there, easy there precious'_ Jihyo whispered in my ear.

That succeeded in calming me down even though I can't be angry at her for a long time.

_'Just tell me what's going on. I'm tired of these games'_ I sighed deeply as I unwillingly muttered these words.

Jihyo looked at me with compassion. Is she pitting me? It is a hard time for me but I don't need her sympathy. I need her help.

Momo suddenly left the room. Why was she just standing there? Did I make her that worried?

_'You need to rest for now. I'll go check on Momo. Tell me if you need something.'_

_'Unnie where are we?'_

But she didn't hear me. Great. I'm at this unfamiliar yet so familiar place again.

I hope Sana is doing good.

Wherever she is...

**Author's Note:**

> That is my first attempt at writing so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes and hope you liked it so far!


End file.
